Kidnapping Treasure
by Kaoru009
Summary: Kira and Rei have been married for about two years and had two kids. They have had the perfect life. Until Kira's stepfather finds out where they live and kidnaps the children. Giving them a ransom to divorce or the children pay the ultimate consequences
1. Pefect Life

**Summary: Rei and Kira have been married for over two years. They have had two kids named Shizuka and Isamu. They have lived in perfect luxury. Until Kira's step-father finds out where they live again and kidnaps the two kids and gives them a ransom to divorce or the kids must pay the consequences. Can Rei and Kira save their kids before Kira's step-father goes to the extreme!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mars characters, settings or story. Though I wish I did.**

**Reminder: The Perspective switches between the characters every chapter.**

………

……...

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

Chapter 1: Perfect Life (Kira)

…

….

…..

……

……

…….

……..

………

"Mommy! Guess What? Daddy's going to teach me how to ride my bike today!" My firstborn, Isamu, came running up to me as I finished washing all the jeans.

"Wow! You have been dieing too haven't you?" I said chuckling. He smiled.

"Isamu! Do you want to ride your bike or not!" My husband, Rei, shouted into the house. Isamu smiled at me and then ran out of the washing room yelling "I'm coming! Don't start without me!"

I chuckled and picked up the laundry basket. I walked out of the washing room and into the living room. I found my second child. Her name was Shizuka. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

She looked exactly like my mother. She had short blond hair and green eyes. Sometimes she would always cry, just like me. But I changed when I met Rei. Now I'm more confident and I don't cry as much. I even got a new job with my best friend, Harumi. She's also Isamu and Shizuka godmother. We work in a restaurant. I work as a chef and she is a waitress.

"What are you reading Shizuka?" I said putting down the laundry basket and going to sit next to her. She looked up from the book and at me.

"Hi Mom. I'm reading the new book from that romance series. This one's called "_Pearls of Hope_". Strange name, don't you think do?" She asked. I smiled and hugged her. "I don't think it's a strange name at all." I said. I got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

I looked out the window and into the driveway. Rei was holding on to the back of Isamu's bike as Isamu peddled and tried to balance. Rei let go once in an awhile and Isamu would fall off. I saw Rei chuckle as Isamu tried to ride.

Isamu was only 7 years old. His name meant bravery because he always was brave. Just like his father. Shizuka is only 6 years old. Her name means quiet. Because she is always quiet and likes to read.

Rei and mine's best friends, Tatsuya and Harumi, are the kid's godparents. They have been our friends since high school and we are always together. They just got married six months ago and had a son named Kichiro. He looks exactly like Tatsuya. It's quite funny.

Anyway, Isamu and Rei called quits and came inside. Shizuka was still on the couch reading her book even after they came inside.

"Mommy! I got a scrape on my knee!" He cried. His left kneecap was all scraped up and bleeding. I reached up into a cupboard and pulled out some rubbing alcohol and a large band-aid.

I applied the alcohol, he hissed with pain, and then put on the band-aid. "Thanks Mom!" He smiled and then ran into the living room.

"How could you let him get hurt like that?" I turned to Rei. He shrugged and the wrapped his arms around the back of my shoulders.

"At least he's not riding motorcycles like me. At least not yet." He smirked.

"Oh no. He's not going to be racing motorcycles." I said.

"Why not? I started racing when I was his age." Rei complained.

"Because I don't want him to get hurt like you did!" I spat out.

He leaned into my face, our noses were touching. "Don't worry. I won't force him. And I don't want him to get hurt either. Do you really think I'm that mean to kids?" He chuckled.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. Even after two years of marriage, he still blushes every time I kiss him. He's so weird.

I sighed and ducked under his grasp on my shoulders. I headed over to the freezer and took out some frozen rice and vegetables.

"I just don't want our kids to experience the pain and suffering we went through when we were kids. That's all. I don't think you're a bad father and I don't think that Harumi and Tatsuya would do anything to try to hurt them. I wouldn't blame you if you called me over protective or called me your mother." I said.

"You are not my mother." He said sternly. "My mother almost killed me. You haven't made one attempt or shown any attitude that you want too. You are not over protective you are just worried about them. You are a great mother. And those are great kids." Rei said to me.

Tears started to run down my cheeks. I hate it when Rei sees me when I cry. It makes it look like I only get my way when I cry. Like what Shiori did when she and Rei were going out in junior high.

Rei came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I promise that we will be great parents and we can raise them to be great people." He kissed me on the cheek.

**Sappy Ending! Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and make sure to watch for the next one!**


	2. Pearls of Hope

**No reviews yet but I'm waiting. This one is in Rei's perspective, really coo ending!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mars characters, settings or story. Though I wish I did.**

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

**Pearls of Hope (Rei)**

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

……...

It was soon dinner time. Shizuka was now in her bedroom, probably reading her book still, and Isamu was playing video games on the TV.

"Rei, dinners ready. Call the kids will you?" My beautiful wife, Kira, called me.

I was sitting in the living room, reading my favorite magazine (Kira banned me from _Playboy_) and flipping through the articles.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I stood up and walked over to Isamu.

"Hold on Dad. I'm almost to Level 8. Once I beat it I'll come to dinner." He said still mesmerized into the TV.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Isamu. You've been playing that all day." I said and walked over to him so he was just sitting at my feet.

"Ah, c'mon dad. Just one more level?" He whined.

"No. Now." I said in a little bit of a harsh tone.

He looked up at me and then turned off the playstaton. He stood up and still stared at me.

"I'm sorry Isamu. I didn't mean to say it like that. C'mon. Let's go get something to eat." I said.

He smiled again and took my hand. We walked into the dining room. Shizuka was setting down plates on the table and Kira was finishing up pouring the food into bowls.

"Isamu. Come help set the table." Kira said. He let go of my hand and over to the cupboard.

He stood up on his toes to try to reach the cabinet. I walked over to him and picked him up. He laughed and opened up the cupboard. Two tall glasses and two small glasses. I lifted him higher and over my head so he was sitting on my shoulders.

He started laugh more and Shizuka was at my feet wanting it to be her turn. Kira started to giggle to. It felt like paradise. My family being surrounded by me. My lovely wife being as perfect as can be. My two wonderful kids are circling around me. And nobody to bother us and our fantastic lives.

"My turn daddy. My turn!" Shizuka chanted.

"No, No. Dinner time." I said lifting Isamu off my shoulders. They moaned and walked towards the dinner table.

"Why do you do that all the time?" Kira asked.

"Because I'm wild and spontaneous. You told me that one time didn't you?" I asked.

She looked at me and then said: "No, I never told you that" She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, it must have been my other wife" I said really teasingly and then winked at her. She rolled her eyes and carried the steaming bowl over to the table. She glanced over her shoulder and winked back at me.

I exhaled out loud and ran my fingers through my hair.

Shizuka and Isamu were already sitting at the table and ready to eat.

"Okay guys. Wait 'till everybody's sitting before you dig in." Kira said putting a spoon inside the bowl. I peaked into the bowl. Tomato sauce and noodles were sitting in it.

"Ahhh, Spaghetti. Good choice Honey." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

We all sat down and enjoyed our peaceful dinner. Nobody to bother us and nobody to barge in on our perfect life. Well. That was only a memory. Soon after that, my whole life came crashing down….


	3. Crystal Moon

**Yeah Reviews! One person asked how they could only be married two years but have a seven year old son. I totally blanked out on that part. Just use you imagination or something! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mars characters, settings or the story. Though I wish I did.**

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

**Crystal Moon (Isamu)**

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

After dinner that night, I went straight back and started to play on my playstation. Final Fantasy X is probably the best game ever created. Yuna is totally hot!

Anyway, Shizuka was on the couch still reading her book. Shizuka was really quiet and didn't talk that much and didn't have many friends. Except me. We are really good friends and didn't fight like most siblings do. She really likes to play with me and doesn't rip your hair out when you are having a bad day.

"Darn it! Seymour killed me again." I said under my breath. Dad walked in at that moment and looked at me.

"Isamu, it's time for the TV to go off now. Do what your sister is doing and read a book or something." He said.

"That's totally unfair dad!" I whined.

"I don't care what's fair and what's unfair. You'll hurt your eyes if you keep sitting so close to the TV screen." He said and walked back into the dining room.

I just turned off the TV and went upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed and looked out my window where I could see all of Tokyo. Buildings, streets, hotels, everything. All the way to the beaches. It was quite depressing actually. Living in complete paradise and nobody to share it with. We haven't even met our grandparents on our mom's side of the family yet. Shizuka said it's because if we do, they will do something bad to us. What a load of crud.

I stared out into the clouds and continued to think about the pros and cons about our life.

Soon, the moon was full and it shown across Japan. It looked like a crystal in the sky. I smiled and lay down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. The evening breeze flowed through the room gently and whisked through my hair.

I have pretty long hair like my dad. My dad is the best. He races motorcycles and plays basketball. I want to race bikes like him one day, but mom won't let me. She says that I could get seriously injured if I raced motorcycles. I think that happened to dad one time. That's why she doesn't want me getting hurt like him.

"Isamu?" I heard my mom on the other side of the door. I shot up from my bed and looked at her as she entered the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded my head slightly. She sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"You can tell me what's bothering you whenever you like." She whispered in my ear. I hugged her close. My mom and dad are the best people on earth. I love them dearly.

She let go of me and left the room with a soft good night in her voice. I laid back down on my pillow.

I slowly started to close my eyes and then drifted off to dream land…..

What I didn't know was that was probably the last time, I would see that ccrystal moon.

**Cliffy! Review Please. Next up-Darkness of the Night (Shizuka)**


End file.
